


Power for Change

by Banksie94



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Hyuuga Hinata, BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, F/F, F/M, Harems, Multi, Nice Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama, Smart Hinata, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, ruthless naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29061336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banksie94/pseuds/Banksie94
Summary: what would happen is Naruto and Hinata were given the power to change the world around them to control those who took the power away from them
Relationships: Hyuuga Hanabi/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata/Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Power for Change

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone
> 
> this is a Naruto/Hinata power couple taking control of the world around them if you have a certain character or event you want to be in it please tell me with a comment
> 
> If you would like to contact me in regards to doing a commission then email me: banksie1994@gmail.com
> 
> feel free to comment and give advice or if you have any requests I'm always happy to hear them
> 
> I hope you enjoy

It was another miserable day for me, I was at the academy, and like always the teachers did their best to flunk me at every chance. 

I refused to give up, but most of the other students see me as a failure already, really the only one that even cares about me is Hinata to the point of love, but because of the Hyuga clan's belief of me being a demon boy, I cannot talk to her that often or in public because she will get into trouble so in public I have to pretend to love Sakura even if she's physically abusive to me. 

That's pretty much my life story, I have been hunted, beaten and literally thrown to the side because of the demon within me, that I didn't even choose to have. 

The village is filled to the brim with idiots who don't know the difference between their foot and anus let alone a demon and its child prison. 

This was my inner musings before I felt a sharp object went into my stomach, doubling over in pain. I looked up to see a couple of drunk ninja grinning from ear to ear. 

"look guys I got the demon right in the gut" he looked too happy considering he just hurt a little child. 

"good job now let's finish the brat off, I lost too many friends to the kid's demon, and now I want revenge". 

They started to approach me, anger was still pumping, but fear began to creep in. 

I was only 12 a child by any measure; why did I have to die because of something that was trapped within me. 

They started to kick me, focusing on my stomach and head, I could feel my body start to give in to the pain to the misery, to the void that will be my death. 

There were two things on my mind as I embraced the end was Hinata and her beautiful lavender eyes and the very last thing to pass my mind as was Why....Why me...? 

To my surprise, I awoke but not in a hospital but in a sewer, to be honest, my first thought was that they tried to get rid of my body, and somehow, I survived. 

That was until I saw him, I giant red fox on the other side of a set of bars, he did not look happy in any way. 

"Who are you" my voice was shaky and my body is weak. 

"little one, I'm sorry, but I'm the reason why your life has been what it has been". 

Sadness was on the foxes face, I knew I should feel anger, upset and rightly so but seeing the fear in his eyes. 

I walked towards it, its eyes widen as my hand patted its nose, it calmed down and we just kind of sat there just letting the silence relax us. 

Eventually, it spoke up, "my name is Kurama, and I would like to help you and improve your life". 

I was taken aback by that, but I felt I could trust the first thing that was nice to me. 

"How would you help me Kurama" I was kinda curious about how a giant fox could help me to be honest. 

"I will merge myself with you, turning us from two to one, you will gain power and knowledge that some could only dream of, but like all things it comes at a price, you will no longer be the same little boy you are now, but instead you will become a demon, a person of such power that women will want to be breed by you, a true Alpha and by what I have seen so far the only Alpha". 

"wait for what", the fox smiled "you heard me little one, you would become a god among man, and all I ask in exchange is that you make those who have hurt and hated you pay dearly for what they have done". 

I felt torn, it didn't feel right, but the idea of loving and being loved made my decision for me. 

"I agree to your idea and its conditions, but I want an understanding that Hinata is better than others and deserves to be wife not some breeding bitch”, to my surprise Kurama nodded "I agree that girl has a heart of gold, but my recommendation is both you and her leave Konoha to grow together outside the toxic world you find yourself in". 

"ok but only if she agrees" with another nod the fox suddenly turned into a red fire, I heard his voice, but it was like an echo "i know your scared Naruto but don't let it stop you". 

Before I could react in any way the red fire sped towards me entering my body, it burned more than anything I have ever felt before, but I didn't move, and I didn't stop it, it consumed me as I felt my body change but soon stopped as the fire finished burning. 

Once I opened my eyes I saw I was back in the alley, "you know you need to do Naruto, go get her, I know of a mountain where we can train in peace and quiet". 

I nodded to myself and moved faster than should be possible, making my way from the red light district where I lived to the more expensive side where the Hyuga compound is. 

It didn't take much effort to move past the guards and find Hinata's room, luckily she only just entered the room when I arrived, so she was still wearing her school clothes. 

I allow her to sense my chakra which immediately made her eyes activate, "Naruto w…what are you doing hhhhere". 

She's so cute when she stutters. 

"Sorry to sneak here Hinata but I decided to leave the village", her eyes deactivated as I revealed myself but widened when I told her. 

"W…why", tears started to well up in her eyes, "about 20 minutes ago 3 drunk ninjas tried to kill me, and the anbu that's meant to protect and keep an eye on me did nothing, I've had it with this village, but I couldn't leave without you, I know it's asking a lot, but I can promise that we will return one day to fix this place, but I couldn't imagine spending years away from you, my sweet princess". 

I cupped her cheek, rubbing it lightly "yes" it was a faint whisper. Still, soon she replied with more conviction "I will come with you Naruto, I could imagine living without you" I gave her a lite kiss in her cheek which used to make her faint when we first started dating in secret. Still, now days just makes her blush bright red. 

"pack only the essentials, we can get more stuff later". 

With a nod and a smile, she quickly packed a bag mainly of clothes, a couple of scrolls and a photo of her family. 

Once she was ready, I lifted her into my arms, jumped out of the window and vanished into the night. 

I kept running through the night until we arrived at the Mountain or as Kurama called it the Land of Mountains. 

I let Hinata down as we explored the area, there wasn't much in the area beside a couple of rivers and an abandoned village which showed signs of a great battle having long ago. 

Kurama appears in its human form, it surprised Hinata, but I was pre-warned, but I was surprised seeing the form it took, a beautiful redhead with large EE cups tits and an hourglass figure, she looked like a prime example of women hood. 

Kurama spoke up, "Welcome to my former village my sweets, this was the VIllage of Kagero who made the grave mistake of fighting against Konoha, this is where we shall train, this is where the power to change Konoha will grow, I will need at least 2 years of dedication from the two of you, but within that time I will teach you techniques and skills thought to be lost to the sand of time, did you know Hinata that your clan is using the weakest version of the Byakugan". 

The shock on Hinata's face was a little funny if I'm being honest. 

"really but why would they do that, the Byakugan is so strong as it is why would they not push it further". 

"because, hubris my dear the elders think themselves powerful beyond approach, so they stop the next generation from obtaining more power than them to keep themselves in power, but alas within the next two years I will train you to the point that your entire clan will be unable to stop you". 

I could see Hinata shaking in excitement. 

"and you Naruto will be taught your family history and craft, as well as techniques made famous by each Hokage and things that only you could even approach but for now lets set up a home and sleep for the night. 

~insert 2-year training montage with eye of the tiger playing~ 

2 long years have passed and while we had our ups and downs but, we trained and trained hard, with our hard work came the changes in ourselves, Hinata was no longer shy scared girl that left Konoha but a strong, powerful woman that was silent like the night but lethal like a tiger. 

On the other hand, I have become a powerhouse that when combined with my master level knowledge of Fuinjutsu, my near-endless chakra reserves and the shadow clone Jutsu that Kurama taught me to make me a one-person army. 

To be honest, though the biggest surprise came to our bodies once Kurama started to pour her chakra into our bodies, at first it was muscle growth giving us a lean muscular look, but the sexual nature of her chakra made things grow. 

Hinata first noticed when her breasts started to grow a bit more rapidly than usual, after two years of her chakra, Hinata is now around an FF cup size, slim waist, large hips, an ass that's perky large and firm and thick, powerful thighs, she was a perfect mix of power and sexuality. 

I, on the other hand, became more muscular but the weirdest change was in my equipment which grew beyond normal proportions, at the end of the growing period my penis was about 16 inches in length, 3 inches in diameter with my balls hitting about 5 inches in diameter. 

To say we started the sexual side of our relationship would be an understatement, once the growth had started, we couldn't hold each other back and went at it like animals. 

~flashback~ 

It's been six months since we started our training. I find it hard not to stare at Hinata while wearing her exercise clothes hugging her body in such a tight manner. I can see her curves and how they jiggle when she fights. 

Ohh shit, I feel it happening, I cannot let Hinata see this, it too embarrassing getting hard in front of her, I rushed to the house hoping I have enough time to take care of it before she notices. 

My pants were off in an instant, and I sat down on my bed, that's when I heard her gasp, I looked at the door and saw Hinata staring at me with her pale lavender eyes, they were wide as she was shocked at the sight that greeted her in our house. 

I was butt naked with my growing cock out in the air, getting harder by the second. 

Once she got over her shock, there was a smirk, a very seductive horny smirk, she started walking towards me with a sway in her hips, slowly peeling off her clothes. 

By the time she got in front of me, she was naked with a lite blush on her face, "Naruto, I know this may be a little forward, but I want you just as much as you want me, and I don't think we should deny these feelings, Kurama has already taught me the birth control jutsu, so we don't have to hold back". 

It took me all of 2 seconds to take Hinata into my arms pulling her down onto the bed while kissing her like no tomorrow my hands caressed her body, god she felt soft but toned, it was an odd mixture that just made her sexier. 

Eventually, she flipped me over and straddled me, "l love you Naruto, but I cannot hold back I need you in me now" she lifted her hips lining my cock up with her sopping wet pussy. 

"i'm sorry that I'm a dirty girl but seeing you train all day, your tight sexy body has turned me into a horny mess". 

She dropped herself onto my throbbing cock impaling herself on me, she moaned loud and high "ohhh fuck yes so good" she stilled for a bit as she readjusted to the feeling, but her tightness was starting to get to me, my hands went to her hips I wanted nothing more than fuck her senseless at this moment. 

I looked up to see her beautiful face smiling at me "do it, my Master, claim your women" that was what destroyed my resistance. 

I gripped her hips harder and fucked her tight little cunt like a beast, the effect was immediate she started moaning like a whore, "fuck your tight Hinata, you feel so good" "yes fuck me Master, I'm yours master fuck me oh god yes". 

We fucked like animals, it felt like hours of mind-numbing pleasure, we didn't want it to stop, but I could feel my balls tighten as the minutes passed. 

"i'm cumming Hinata, I'm going to fucking cummmmmm" "yessss do it, Master, ohh god I can feel my womb is filling uppppp". 

We cummed hard, I could see her lose her mind as I kept pumping her with my cum again and again. 

It was pure bliss, and as it ended Hinata collapsed onto my chest, she was breathing deeply and didn't seem to be able to move that much, but I quickly pulled her in for a cuddle as we let the afterglow take us. 

It took a while, but eventually, I asked her "hey Hinata, why did you call me Master", she tried to bury her head into my chest, but she couldn't escape the question as she mumbled her reply. 

"come on my sweet a little louder" she tightened her hold on me, "its always been a dream of mine to be owned by a powerful man and if I'm being honest most of those dreams have you being the master of multiple women with me being your head slave". 

She was blushing bright red by this point. 

"so my little princess wants to see me dominate a harem of women bending them to our will, making them recreate the Uzumaki clan one breeding slut at a time". 

Hinata had started playing with herself while I spoke. 

~end of flash back~ 

We had sex another 2 times that day it was a beautiful memory, and as our bodies grew our sex life increased, its got to the point we have sex for at least an hour a day or until Hinata lost consciousness. 

Today we were packing up, it was time for us to return to Konoha, reclaim our birthrights and take out the corrupt pieces of scum that have escaped justice. 

Once packed, we started the run to the town, we were silent, barely making a sound as we bounced between the trees getting there in record time. 

Landing right in front of the guards, starling them as neither was able to sense us and we were striking even by ninja standards, Hinata was dressed in a tight-fitting lavender sweater that had a combat vest over the top of it with fishnet leggings and a black skirt with ninja grade high heels with metal heels, it showed off her curves like no tomorrow. 

On the other hand, I was dressed in black cargo pants, a dark jacket with red lining, a black shirt that had the Uzumaki clan symbol on it over my right chest and to finish it off I was wearing metal combat boots. 

We look good and deadly. 

"What is your business within Konoha" I smiled at them "it seems my dear that we are scaring them", her smile was just as feral, "oh too bad and here we were being nice and letting them announce the arrival of the Hyūga missing daughter and the last Uzumaki." 

"too bad, I guess we can do it ourselves" with that we quickly body flicked ourselves to the Hyuga compound, we appeared in front of the elders of the clan. 

Eyes were wide, but most didn't know what to think about the heiress reappearing after two years looking quite different. 

"hello elders" she gave a little bow before rotating to her father "father, how goes the family and the clan" her father was the first to speak. "daughter, where have you been, you have been missing for two years, and now you suddenly reappear with that demon, you must tell us what has happened". 

"father, if you call the man I love a demon again, and I will hurt you, now to answer your rudely stated question, Naruto and I left Konoha to train, we have now returned to make changes around here, beginning with my family of course". 

One of the oldest elders spoke this time angry and pride within his voice, "you insolent little girl, you know nothing of power, if you can think you can walk into the compound and take control then have a nothing thing coming so get out and never come back". 

I could feel Hinata's chakra burning for release "you old fool no nothing of the world, if you truly think you know best then I will fight for control of the clan, I will verse your strongest most powerful shinobi, and if I win I will dispose you old farts and take complete unquestioning control of the clan and if I lose I will submit myself to any punishment you believe I deserve". 

The same old fart replied, "agreed Hiashi you have been chosen to fight on the clan's behalf". 

Her father got up, and I moved to the side, to say it was one-sided would be an understatement, at the start Hinata just stood there while Hiashi charged towards her, try as he might his fastest stikes couldn't land while Hinata was moving faster than a human eye could perceive. 

Without warning, Hinata kicked Hiashi right into the stomach, sending him through the walls of the compounds main house and into the garden. 

That was the end, while Hiashi survived and was breathing, he was unable to continue giving Hinata the win. 

"any questions or do I need to beat up someone else, No good then let's get down to business, as of now Naruto, and I overthrow the elders and place ourselves as heads of the Hyuga clan, father you will still be the public head of the family and report to me directly, Naruto and I plan to return to the academy to finish our lessons and won't reveal our power, so no one in this clan will tell anyone anything got it". 

The silence was their reply which was just as good as anything but just as she was about to begin again Hanabi burst in "I challenge Naruto Uzumaki for the rights of being head of the Hyuga clan" this was amusing. 

Hinata was about to rip her a new one before I told her not too "what do I get Hanabi if I win", she seemed nervous but refused to give up "what would you want". 

"if I win once you are 16 years old you will become apart of my Clan the Uzumaki, and before that time you will be mine, no one can touch you or hold your hand without my say so". 

Hesitation was painted on her face, but her pride made it impossible for her to give up, "just remember if I will Hinata will be mine as well as the head of the Hyuga". 

With the terms being accepted, Hanabi got into a battle stance which for such a young girl was pretty funning to see. 

"your move little girl, don't hold back", with her Byakugan activated she ran towards me, there seemed to be a plan behind her attack and would require very little for me to stop her and so I decided to show the stupidity in her actions. 

As she approached all I did was extend my arm and flicked her on her forehead, sending her back into the ground, within an instant, she was defeated within seconds of the battle starting. 

"just a little girl trying to play ninja, you are now going to listen to everything Hinata says, she will change you, she will train you to be useful, you don't own your life anymore little girl, I own your life now shut up and listen to Hinata". 

"thank you, my love, now I believe our next move will be against the Uchiha Clan, I believe I heard rumours that someone is trying to take them down, Naruto and I will stop that as they are misguided at best and need proper guidance, tonight we will out for an unknown amount of the time, know that no of you have earnt a place in our inner circle and thus will not disobey or request more information then we state you deserve". 

I spoke up next "within the next week Hinata and I will begin construction on a new complex that will house the future Uzumaki clan and our inner circle you will be required to choose someone amongst you that can be trusted, you have a month". 

I signalled Hinata to pick up Hanabi who was only now really gaining consciousness, with the younger daughter in her hands we left without a making a sound. 

We reappeared at the old Uzumaki Compound, Hanabi was awake now "where are we", "in the [ast my sweet, Hinata if you would please place her down so she may find a room for her own room as we have an errand to run". 

The smile on Hinata's face told me she was ready for the thrill of the hunt. 

Danzo we are coming for you.


End file.
